Komodus The Komodo Dragon
"What brings you out here? You are a fool to face me (Laughs)" '' ''- Komodus Komodus is the surpeme ruler of the Komodo Tribe and loves to take over anything he pleases. He is ruthless and evil, hunting for sport, showing that he is to be feared upon. He is the only main villain to almost kill most tribes. History Ophidia's Crisis Komodus encounters princess marisa 's father and fights him to show that he is dominace. Sliver's Wrath Fallen to his death? Life after the war Backstory Concept and Creation Personailty Gallery Komodus concept art- original design color ver.png|concept art- fully colored Komodus concept art- original design.png|early concept art Komodus's weapons.png|komodus's weapons Komodus redone.png|offical artwork komodus- cutscene.png|komodus appears komodus- encounter.png|Komodus's encounter komodus- encounter- with text.png|komodus encounter - with text Komodus concept art.png|Komodus concept artwork Other info Weapon: Duel Axes Family: His clan was wiped out by the countless wars between the Cobra Army and the Reptilia Tribe Mother (doesn't matter to him) Father (doesn't matter to him) Bothers and Sisters (Nothing to him) Mate Lilith (He doesn't see her anymore after the mating season, he sees her dead due to the many wars and years later) Tribe/clan: Komodo Tribe Living Relatives: Varanidae Tribe, Orion The Varanidae Allies: Bigtooth Tribe, Cobra Tribe (Formly) Favorite Food: anything that he can kill for a meal Likes: hunting, waiting the right moment to kill, Being the Alpha male, BigTooth Tribe Dislikes: Warm-bloodeds, Bearded Tribe , ShortTail Tribe , Cobra Tribe Alignment: Evil Role in the game Trivia *''Komodus has gone through many changes in development with his design'' *''Komodus is rather large and exteremly fast for a reptile of his size.'' *''his blades can cut through bone'' *''komodus was originally going to have skin of his kills on his armor. but it was scrapped.'' *''Komodus's overall apperance is based around his original concept in agressive nature.'' *''his height is as tall as a human '' *''Komodus is said to be the deadlist komodo dragon to ever live'' *''his original design was based off General Scales from starfox adventures(dinosaur planet)'' *''despite his cold hearted nature, he does seem to "show" some sign of a heart'' *''komodus's involvement with the cobra tribe is for his own choosing, in turn he's the only tribe along side the ophidians to be a part of an oppsite tribe'' *''Komodus and Sliver were enemies, but soon were allies (for a short time)'' *''Komodus has 3 phases total in the game, the 3rd phase is when you finally "destroy" him'' *''He falls to his "death" on the Snake Ship Galleon to a little reference to General Scales fall at the beginning of Dinosaur Planet . (for vid section, click here 6:46)'' *''Komodus's chief was killed by something unknown and komodus took over after the death of his chief.'' Music Theme Category:Komodo Category:Komodo Dragon Category:Fast Category:Tyrant Category:Male Characters Category:Komodo Tribe Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Warrior Category:Cobra Tribe Category:Reptilian Category:Lizard Category:Cold-blooded Category:Antagonist Category:Professional Combatant Category:Presume dead Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Monitor Category:Monitor lizard Category:Ophidia Characters Category:Corrupted Category:Royalty Category:Rulers Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Predators Category:Legends